


Risk It All

by TreywisKrucks



Series: Off To The Races [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alfie Solomons, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Courting Rituals, M/M, Omega Thomas, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreywisKrucks/pseuds/TreywisKrucks
Summary: "Look who finally graced us with his presence." Polly called out."I see you've met." Tommy shrouded his surprise from the two of them and turned to Polly. "He is our business associate in London, Alfie Solomons.""And the part where you imprinted on him?" Polly darted at her nephew."It wasn't very important." He shrugged and took a seat beside Alpha who gave him a very amused look.Polly glared at the Omega, evidently not accepting of his answer. "Then shall I call Arthur and mention of this development?"The flinch which occured on Tommy's face was very clear and visible.OrTommy seeks Alfie out after the altercation with Sabini's men and finds himself at the receiving end of a very intriguing proposal.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Series: Off To The Races [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625332
Comments: 7
Kudos: 214





	Risk It All

The night had silenced herself while the moon drifted in and about with the stars. The darkness was growing more evident while the music of footsteps grew more pronounced, each melody crashing in vengeance with another. Cold dissipating through the air was prophesying the rain which was yet to arrive. Camden Town seemed too quiet for the night especially on the basis of the proclivities prevalent there. 

Alfie realised that the day had just grown a pair of limbs because God damn was it exhausting. Now however, he was finally packing the place up to go home. 

"Alfie," Ollie moved into the office, "there's a Thomas Shelby here to see you."

"At this hour?" Alfie questioned, intrigued. "Send him in after checking him."

When ~~his Omega~~ Thomas Shelby walked in, it wasn't the unscathed Omega he had encountered in Birmingham, he looked like an absolute fucking mess. 

A burst lip, a swollen eye and hell lot of damage from where he stood but even with the clear physical abuse the Omega suffered, he was efficient to drape himself with the same facade of indifference and brilliance. It seemed even though he had probably been beaten to death, his mind ran more faster than his body. 

"Mister Solomons." The Omega greeted. 

Alfie raised an eyebrow and gestured to the seat, "I know I'm an attractive Alpha and shit, mate but you could've waited until the morning for meeting me instead of turning up at arse o clock looking like that."

Thomas' eyes were peering at him quietly withholding any sort of information whatsoever. Breaking the silence, he pulled a cigarette out and began, "I have a business proposition for you, Mister Solomons."

The Alpha tilted his head, "Of course, you do."

"But let me tell you stirring up trouble for Sabini isn't the way to go about it." Alfie told him, seriously. 

"It went out with a bang," Thomas inhaled deeply.

"That bang blew up on your pretty face."

"Business." Thomas reverted. 

“Well,” Alfie clapped his hands together and turned towards the Omega before him, “rum is for fun and fucking, innit?” 

“Whiskey, now that, that is for business.” Thomas heard the drawer open and placed it on the table. 

Thomas appreciated the beverage poured down and continued explaining his business strategy to the Alpha. Alfie paid thorough attention to the Omega and gave relevant questions and snarky comments in a bundle to him. His Omega was clever that was something his informants had listed that when they spied on him but he received the first hand experience at the moment.

"You killed Billy Kimber," Alfie dragged out, "Why would I want to trust you?"

"The same reason Sabini's men thought it was indispensable to not rape me." Tommy shot back. "I am very perceptive, Mister Solomons, the fact that I wasn't raped with me being so open about my status and doing what I did, they should've."

Alfie knew his Omega was smart but this quickly placing the puzzle pieces to enable the background story was hell impressive. Although if Thomas expected Alfie to admit that he had sent out a memorandum to keep the fuck away from Thomas Shelby, his pretty Omega was fucking wrong. 

"By that context, you shouldn't be alive, mate," the Alpha averted.

The Omega's eyes were a constant questionnaire. He had so many queries his mouth wouldn't ask but his eyes displayed them in nudity.

"Do you find these conditions amiable?" 

Alfie leaned back on his chair and chuckled, "Listen, lad, I'm an Alpha, yeah?" He began and continued trailing on, "And a bloody intelligent one if I must say-"

"-you want to fuck me."

"Don't be vulgar," Alfie chided, "I know I'm an Alpha and I definitely appreciate male Omegas over the female ones inspite of how rare they are, I also like dogs actually but the point is no, I don't want to fuck you."

"Not yet at least." He added. 

"Then?"

"I want to court you, Tommy."

Thomas just glared at him, his facade of the still waters threatening to have ripples but reigned control, "With the intention of mating?"

"Yes."

"That would be bad for business."

"I am not a very sincere man but I sincerely think that you and I together could be relatively undefeatable."

"Relatively?"

"Yes, because benefit of doubt and shit like that."

"I'm not a very likeable Omega."

"That's why you imprinted on me?" 

Alphas did not know an imprinting even if it hit them on the face with a club but Alfie knew. For some reason he knew. And he was grateful to whatever overlooked him to enable him to impart the knowledge over it. He knew Tommy was his and the silence prevalent in his office attested to that. 

"You can telegram your decision to me." Tommy told him, standing up to move away causing the Alpha to mirror his actions.

"With your courting gift?" 

Tommy's eyes looked at him with dissent and shrugged, "Do whatever you want." 

Alfie was quick to hold onto Tommy's hand which froze the man in his position, maneuvering him before his person looking quietly into his eyes. To Alfie's absolute dismay, Tommy quickly averted his gaze.

"Careful, I might be in Birmingham before you could even blink."

"Maybe, just maybe, I ain't assuring anything, maybe," Tommy retracted his hand from Alfie's grasp and ventured back to look at him, running his fingers over the coat, "that's what I actually want."

With that Tommy quickly scurried out of the bakery leaving a very dumbfounded Alpha behind.

* * *

The sunlight was finally beginning to break through the skyline. Clouds were uncharacteristically clearing up on a very cold day. The cold whiff of air was more stagnant when Tommy had been risen from his slumber but had cleared up as he took a ride town. In fact he'd estimate that this was the most amount of sunlight Birmingham had received in the past few days.

Tommy had been awake far earlier than dawn. His nightmares were growing more cumbersome as the days passed. The doctor Ada had taken him to, the one who dealt with mental trauma recommended bonding as an escape to it. But Thomas Shelby would be damned if he'd give his entire Empire up because his head was fucked. He was an Omega, he accepted that fact but to maneuver that into a weakness was something he found unacceptable. He was a war hero for fuck's sake and the head of the Peaky Blinders, nobody was going to pause his path of ambition because of his fucking cock. 

At least that's what he thought, until he met Alfie. He had heard about the _magic_ of imprinting and the phenomenal situation of an Omega discovering his mate but seldom entertained such fancies. Which was probably why it bounced back right on his face. 

Alfie Solomons brought with him a storm. He had thrown him off like nobody in the entirety of his life. He tried to run away from him and focus on the races but nothing could stop him from visualising his meeting with Solomons in repetitive loop. And his Omega desperately wanted him. 

After killing Billy Kimber, Tommy had set his eyes on London and he was aware that destroying Eden Club was not the way to go about it but it did establish his idea. He almost thought that Alfie did not give a fuck to even check up on him but when he was almost beaten to death by Sabini's men, he knew the Alpha did more than that.

And now he had dared him to come over with a courting gift. 

Arriving at Watery Lane, the first thing what occurred was Finn beckoning him into the house. "Aunt Pol wants you in immediately!"

"Does she now?" Tommy entertained the jumpy child. 

"Yes!" Finn answered him and added, "She looked very annoyed."

Tommy reigned the roll of his eyes and went along with Finn into the house. Unsurprisingly, nobody was awake in the house yet. Allowing Finn to run away to whatever he was doing, he marched into the room with no warning whatsoever. 

In the middle of the house, Polly sat with Alfie talking in hushed tones. His life was just getting better everyday. His aunt with Alfie, having breakfast, what was next? Arthur and Alfie playing cards? 

"Look who finally graced us with his presence." Polly called out. 

"I see you've met." Tommy shrouded his surprise from the two of them and turned to Polly. "He is our business associate in London, Alfie Solomons."

"And the part where you imprinted on him?" Polly darted at her nephew.

"It wasn't very important." He shrugged and took a seat beside Alpha who gave him a very amused look. 

Polly glared at the Omega, evidently not accepting of his answer. "Then shall I call Arthur and mention of this development."

The flinch which occured on Tommy's face was very clear and visible. 

"That's what I thought," Polly snapped and returned to Alfie who looked very entertained by the events before him. 

"So do I have your blessings to court him?"

"You do," Polly responded and hit Tommy's head with a newspaper, "just after I get it into Yours Truly's mind that omitting such pieces of information is not a joke."

Tommy was pouting, at least he was doing the closest equivalent to it. "Nobody else can know."

"Not yet, at least," he added, "they can know before the mating."

"You're pretty sure that we'll mate, darlin." Alfie piped in, his interest eerily 

A flush raised on the Omega's cheeks, gently realising what he unknowingly declared. Attempting to deliberately ignore the Alpha's comment, he turned to Polly, "I don't want Arthur to know anytime soon."

"Seems like a logical course of action." Polly authorised. 

"I know I seem like I'm all knowing and most of the time I am," Alfie intervened, "but who the fuck is Arthur?"

"My older brother." Tommy responded and added, "I have four siblings, Arthur who is an Alpha and older to me, John, Ada and Finn are younger."

"John's an Alpha, Ada is an Omega and Finn hasn't presented yet." Tommy completed. 

"So you want me to lie to your older Alpha brother?"

"Nobody said a word about lying," Tommy replied, lighting the stick between his lips, "I'm just talking about not mentioning it to anybody until the courting period is over."

"Of course," Alfie nodded seriously, "because Thomas Shelby is unaware about lies by omission."

"Aren't you supposed to be wooing me?" Tommy retorted sharply, taking Alfie by surprise.

"Now since you've mentioned it, let's see what can be done about it, my beautiful Omega."

Tommy's blush was too plain to be hidden or blamed upon another factor so he did what any flushing Omega would do so, "I'll go eat breakfast, I'm hungry."

"When did you start eating on a regular basis?" Polly genuinely questioned, her eyebrows raised.

Alfie was well aware of his sweet Omega's habit of so dedicatedly ignoring any form ingestion which has inherently solid in format.

"I'm moving to the kitchen," Tommy averted and turned his back to flee from the embarassment. 

"I got your papers for finalising the deal."

This attracted the Omega's attention. 

"Are you willing to concede to the same terms?" 

The Alpha leaned back onto his chair with a glint of mischief in his eyes, "You conceded to the courting."

Handing the contract out to Tommy, the Alpha sat back and allowing him to skim through and verify. The Omega took considerable amount of care to reread the contract and on completing it gave a nod to Alfie.

"Seems appropriate." He handed it over to the other Omega present in the room and asked her, "Keep this with the rest."

"I'll leave you both to it then." Polly decided, noticing the tension in between the pair but paused for a moment to assess the Alpha, "If you ever think of crossing Tommy or hurting him, we will leave you in such a terrible condition that you will think death is mercy."

Alfie nodded his head in acknowledgement, seriousness on his visage. "I'll consider myself warned."

After Polly left, the silence which fell was as loud as the gong of a bell. Tommy was suddenly inflicted with sensitivity to the Alpha's presence, he didn't realise that an Alpha of all things would have such a formidable effect on him.

"That wraps up my visit to your shitty town," Alfie proclaimed, rubbing his hands. "So I can be on my way now."

"On your way?" 

"Have I already begun to grow on you, petal?" Alfie teased causing Tommy to snort inorder to cover his blush. 

"I was just offering you a tour of the shithole city," He casually dropped, as Tommy rose from his seat, "but I'm sure you have more important places to be in."

Alfie mirrored his action and held Tommy's hand to pause him. He was deliberate and very careful to bring the Omega's hand to his lips. Planting a feather like kiss on the back of his hand. Maneuvering the Omega closer, he held his gaze. 

"If you do ask, I won't deny it, you know." Alfie told him, his eyes looking into Tommy's quiet ones, "But you seem like the type who would avoid saying anything at all."

"So, I wouldn't mind staying an extra day in this shithole city." 

Tommy shook his head and averted his gaze when the Alpha went on talking, "I do have your courting gift in my car so we can go get it after breakfast."

"Breakfast?"

"You did mention you were so desperately hungry." Alfie smirked in refrence.

The response from Tommy came in the form of a blank glare which pronounced a very vibrant 'fuck you' to Alfie. 

He could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoever you are, wherever you are from, I hope healing comes to you the way it does to me when I write these words.


End file.
